


Newton of the Shatterdome of the Pacific

by feriowind



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton with Ohmu, because he'd love a giant species of insects that have a hivemind and could psychically communicate their thoughts and emotions with humans!</p><p>Also there's Hermann hanging out with his squirrel-fox friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton of the Shatterdome of the Pacific

 

 

I think the way the Ohmu communicate would be similar to drifting, though nowhere near as intense and would be soothing too.


End file.
